I don't need anybody
by Queen Titania of Winterfell
Summary: La vie tranquille et rangée de Thomas bascule quand il apprend que sa mère a un cancer. Forcé de déménager, il va devoir se débrouiller seul pour s'occuper de lui et son petit frère tandis que sa mère se bat à l'hôpital contre la maladie. Un nouveau lycée, de nouvelles têtes. De nouveaux amis ? N'en soyez pas si sûrs. Newtmas - UA
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir. A la base, cette histoire n'était pas censée être postée ici, mais une amie ,n'étant pas inscrite sur le site où j'ai posté, m'a obligé, que dis-je m'a MENACE, de la poster sur ce site. Si vous aimez, vous la remercierez, si vous ne l'aimez pas, lynchez la ! :)) Enfin, de mon côté, j'espère surtout que vous allez aimer x)

 **Pairing:** Newt/Thomas.

/!\ Ceci est une relation entre deux hommes. Je ne supporterai aucune critique à portée homophobe. Si vous l'êtes, passez votre chemin !

 **Ranted:** M

 **Disclaimer:** Certains personnages appartiennent à James Dashner, d'autres à moi. L'univers dans lequel nous évoluons est également le mien, nous ne sommes pas dans une époque post-apocalyptique, mais tout simplement à notre époque.

Bien, maintenant je tiens à préciser que je commence avec une sorte de prologue. Ce qui veut dire que les chapitres seront, bien entendu, plus long. ^^ Cette entrée en matière est nécessaire pour l'histoire :)

Et bien maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Thomas aimait regarder le ciel. Il aimait passer des heures à regarder les nuages, à en imaginer une forme. Chaque soir, il montait sur le toit, s'allongeait sur une couverture et observait les étoiles, en compagnie de sa mère. Sa mère qui le comprenait. Sa mère qui partageait tout avec lui. Depuis que son père était parti, Thomas était devenu en quelque sorte l'homme du foyer. La patriarche de Thomas avait été victime d'un accident de voiture, son véhicule ayant été emboutie par un chauffard ivre. Thomas s'en rappelle encore. Il était au collège quand on lui a annoncé la nouvelle. Il s'était effondré dans les bras de sa mère, venue lui annoncer elle-même à vive voix. Chuck, son jeune frère, de trois ans son cadet, n'avait pas bien réalisé ou plutôt, ne voulait pas y croire. Depuis cet événement, chaque soir, ensemble, ils regardaient les étoiles. Ensemble, ils s'évadaient.

Ce soir-là aussi, ils regardaient les étoiles. Ce soir-là, Thomas s'en rappellera toujours. C'est ce soir-là que le quotidien de Thomas a été chamboulé, que la routine a été brisée. C'est ce soir-là que la mère annonça aux deux frères qu'elle était atteinte d'un cancer. Un cancer du poumon, pour être plus précis. Le monde de Thomas s'écroula ce soir là. Son cœur se serra et sa gorge se contracta. Il ne devait pas montrer de signe de faiblesse, pas devant cette femme si forte qu'était sa mère. Cela aurait été la déshonorer.

La famille ne roulait pas sur l'or, mais se débrouillait pour avoir le nécessaire. Ils allaient devoir trouver une solution. Dans la foulée, sa mère annonça qu'ils devaient déménager, de manière à se rapprocher du centre hospitalier où cette dernière devait être admise, centre spécialisé en cancérologie. Elle avait déjà tout prévu, la maison vendue, un appartement peu cher trouvé et l'hôpital payé.

« Les enfants, je suis désolée de vous infliger tout ce qu'il se passe. Je suis en congé maladie durant une période indéterminée, donc je vais quand même être payer mais moins. Il va donc falloir faire des restrictions. Et je vais devoir aller séjourner quelque temps à l'hôpital. Aussi Thomas, je te demanderais, pendant mon absence, de veiller sur ton frère. »

Thomas s'enquit alors de leur scolarité, à Chuck et lui. Elle leur avoua qu'ils allaient être obligé de changer d'établissement.

Ils devaient quitter leurs amis, leurs repères. Thomas se montra réticent mais accepta. Il ferait tout pour sa mère. Malgré tout, comme chaque soir, ils s'endormirent les uns dans les bras des autres, sous la lueur bienveillante de la lune.

Le jour du départ, les adieux se firent rapidement, sans crise de larmes et de bon matin. Les amis de Thomas étaient venus lui dire au revoir, promettant de garder contact, puis étaient partis. Même la famille ne désirait pas s'attarder. Ils avaient un peu de route et le samedi, la circulation était généralement dense. Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination et déchargèrent les bagages dans l'appartement. Celui-ci était déjà meublé, ils ne leur restaient donc qu'à ranger leurs vêtements et leurs babioles personnelles qu'ils avaient emportés, ce qui leur pris peu de temps. Après s'être restauré, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener au parc près de l'immeuble tandis que leur mère restait à la maison, se déclarant trop fatiguée.

Ils flânèrent un bon moment dans l'immense espace puis débouchèrent sur une petite étendue d'eau. Près de l'étang, un jeune homme blond était assis sur un banc, à côté d'une personne âgée en fauteuil roulant. Chuck ,lui, était captivé par deux cygnes qui semblaient se chercher des noises, aussi ne vit-il pas que le blond et sa compagne venaient de se mettre en route et s'apprêtait à croiser le chemin du plus jeune. Malgré le cri d'alerte de Thomas, Chuck n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le fauteuil et rentra en plein fouet dans la vieille dame. Le jeune homme blond lâcha un juron et s'enquit de l'état de son accompagnatrice. Chuck, tout rouge à coté se confondait en excuse.

« Bordel, mais tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu marches ?! » s'exclama le jeune homme, s'approchant dangereusement du garçon écrevisse.

Thomas s'interposa entre les deux garçons. Il foudroya le blond du regard.

« Il n'a pas fait exprès il s'est excusé, tu ne va pas faire un scandale non plus. »

« Allons Newt, le jeune homme a raison, inutile de faire une scène pour cela, je vais bien. » intervint la vielle dame en prenant le-dit Newt par le bras.

Le blond grommela, rendit au brun son regard puis fit volte face et s'éloigna des deux jeunes hommes. Sa compagne, quant à elle, leur offrit un regard désolé, comme pour excuser le comportement du plus jeune puis tourna sur elle même et poussa sur ses bras pour faire avancer le fauteuil.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air choqué puis haussèrent les épaules et décidèrent de rentrer à la maison. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et la fin d'après-midi était déjà là. Leur mère était en train de préparer à manger, alors ils décidèrent de s'installer devant la télé pour jouer un jeu vidéo. Quand le dîner fut prêt, ils éteignirent la télévision et mirent la table puis mangèrent dans un silence quasi-religieux. La soirée était bien avancée quand ils décidèrent de se mettre un film et de faire du pop corn. A la fin du film, ils partirent tous se coucher, des « Bonne nuit » ensommeillés résonnant dans l'appartement.

Le dimanche passa à une vitesse affolante d'après Thomas. Il eut l'impression que le temps se moquait de lui. Ce soir-là, une dernière fois, emportant couvertures et oreillés, toute la famille monta sur le toit de l'immeuble, papotèrent quelques instants en regardant les étoiles, puis Chuck et sa mère s'endormirent finalement. Thomas, lui, resta éveillé encore quelques temps. Sa dernière pensée se dirigea vers le jeune garçon blond au prénom singulier, pensa-t-il, rencontrer la veille. Il semblait avoir son âge, et Thomas pria pour ne pas l'avoir dans sa classe à la rentrée qui arrivait.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à écrire une petite review pour donner votre avis, même négatif, il ne sera que bénéfique pour moi !

A très bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Deux chapitres en une journée, vous allez vous dire "Wahou, elle est inspirée !" Et bien en fait, pas du tout, ce chapitre était déjà écrit depuis un bon bout de temps x) La publication de chapitres est totalement aléatoire, je ne contrôle pas mon inspiration :)

 **Pairing:** Newt/Thomas.

/!\ Ceci est une relation entre deux hommes. Je ne supporterai aucune critique à portée homophobe. Si vous l'êtes, passez votre chemin !

 **Ranted:** M

 **Disclaimer:** Certains personnages appartiennent à James Dashner, d'autres à moi. L'univers dans lequel nous évoluons est également le mien, nous ne sommes pas dans une époque post-apocalyptique, mais tout simplement à notre époque.

 **Blabla:** Bref, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Thomas se réveilla, il avait froid. Sa couverture avait glissée et un léger vent frais matinal soufflait malgré le fait que l'été n'était pas encore terminé. Tout en s'étirant, il regarda autour de lui. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Son frère était toujours là mais sa mère semblait avoir disparu. Il devina qu'elle était retournée à l'appartement pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Doucement, il réveilla Chuck, plia la couverture et se rendit à l'appartement. La porte était entrouverte et une bonne odeur de pain grillé s'en dégageait. Il toqua, pour ne pas surprendre sa mère et alla lui dire bonjour. Soucieux de l'heure, il regarda l'horloge et découvrit qu'il était 6:30. Rassuré, il s'installa à table et commença à manger, rejoint quelques temps plus tard par un Chuck ensommeillé. Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans le calme, chacun ayant des pensées plein la tête. Après avoir fini de manger et nettoyer ses couverts, les deux jeunes hommes partir se préparer pour leur rentrée.

Ils rentraient dans un nouvel établissement chacun, où ils ne connaissaient personne. Forcément, ils n'étaient pas des plus rassurés. Thomas, lui, rentrait en Terminale S tandis que Chuck passait son brevet à la fin de l'année. En somme, une année importante pour les deux. Leur mère se sentait mal de les abandonner à ces moments importants de la vie d'un adolescent. De plus, si pour Chuck elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop, en effet celui-ci est toujours apte à a conversation, cette dernière n'était pas tellement rassurée vis-à-vis de Thomas.

Depuis tout petit, celui-ci avait du mal à se faire des amis. Il n'aimait pas le contact des gens, sauf quand c'est lui qui l'instaurait. Carla pensait que le fait que Thomas se soit fait des amis dans leur ancienne ville relevait de l'incroyable, quand il les lui avait présenté. Elle trouvait normal de s'inquiéter pour lui, après tout, c'était son fils.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle finit de ranger dans un sac quelques affaires personnelles en vue de l'hôpital et pressa les garçons. Ces derniers débarquèrent, habillés et coiffés, leur sac à dos prêt sur leurs épaules. En descendant, ils saluèrent le concierge et Carla le prévint de son absence prolongée,affirmant que Thomas gérait tout.

Ils prirent ensuite la voiture pour déposer Chuck devant le collège, puis après de longues embrassades, sa mère le regarda disparaître derrière les grilles de l'établissement, un pincement au cœur. Thomas, remarquant la tristesse de sa mère, lui montra son soutien en lui pressant doucement l'épaule. Secouant la tête, cette dernière reprit la route pour conduire Thomas à son nouveau lycée. Lorsqu'elle le déposa devant, Thomas avala difficilement sa salive. Il paraissait immense, ce foutu lycée.

« Tout va bien se passer, hein Thomas ? »lui demanda sa mère, soucieuse d'être rassuré.

« Bien sûr Maman, tout ira bien. »

C'est sur ces mots que Carla remit les clés de l'appartement à Thomas, le gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue et lui dit en riant,

« Essaye de te faire des amis, mon chaton. »

« Maman, tu sais que je déteste ce surnom ! » grommela le brun.

Au fond, Thomas ne détestait pas vraiment ce surnom, mais jamais il ne l'avouerai. Ce surnom lui rappelait les bons moments qu'avaient passé la famille avant que la tragédie ne les frappe. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être encore un enfant, diffusant en lui une agréable chaleur, respirant la sécurité. Il salua de la main sa mère et attendit que les grilles ouvrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, un surveillant vint ouvrir les-dites grilles et laissa la masse d'élèves entrer pour découvrir leur classe. Thomas avait la boule au ventre. Il prit tout son temps avant de chercher son nom sur les fiches affichées dans le hall du lycée. Soudain, il se vit.

« Terminale S 3

Professeur principal MR. JANSON

Salle 102

…

Thomas Van Der Wiel »

Trouver son nom n'était pas très compliqué, il n'avait qu'à regarder toutes les fins de listes. Le plus compliqué était de trouver sa salle. Cependant, Thomas n'était pas un idiot fini et déduit que, si la salle se nommait 102, elle devait être au premier étage. Reprenant un peu confiance, il se dirigea vers l'escalier principal et monta au premier étage. Le couloir était bondé d'élèves cherchant eux aussi leur salle. Devant lui un panneau avait été installé pour aider :

« ← Salle 100 à 110

Salle 111 à 120 → »

Le jeune homme se dirigea donc vers la gauche et se rendit rapidement au bout du couloir. Une fois devant sa salle, il resta en retrait vis à vis de ses camarades, qui, eux, se retrouvaient dans de grandes effusions de joie. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme maigre ,avec des cheveux bruns gras plaqués sur son crâne à moitié chauve, ouvrit la porte et invita les élèves à rentrer dans la salle. Thomas s'installa au fond de la salle, peu désireux de se faire remarquer dès le premier jour.

« Bien, je me présente, je suis Mr. Janson et je serais votre professeur principal ainsi que votre professeur de physique tout au long de cette année scolaire. »débuta-t-il, scannant la classe avec ses yeux semblable à ceux d'une fouine, d'après Thomas. « Comme vous le savez, cette année est importante car à la fin de l'année vous passez votre BAC. Le programme est long et je ne tolérerais aucun écart durant mes cours, vous êtes prévenus. Si j'en prends un à faire le guignol, il prendra la porte directement. »

Son discours fut accueillit par un silence de mort. Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche. L'homme hocha la tête,satisfait de son effet, puis commença à rappeler les éléments administratifs et à distribuer les feuilles de début d'année. Une fois la paperasse distribuée, il fit l'appel et vérifia si les informations personnelles données ne comportaient pas d'erreurs.

« Galilée Artwood, 14 août 1999, demi-pensionnaire ? »

« Oui, c'est ça m'sieur. » répond un grand garçon, avec un nez plutôt imposant.

L'appel des noms continua, les informations semblaient toujours exacts. Thomas se demandait chaque année à quoi servait ce stupide rituel.

« Minho Ki Hong, 29 février 1999, demi-pensionnaire ? »

Un jeune asiatique leva la main et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Isaac Newton, 31 octobre 1999, demi-pensionnaire ? »

Le-dit Isaac hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Thomas manqua de pousser un gémissement. Il ne l'avait pas vu au début mais maintenant il le voyait bien. C'était le garçon du parc ! Il pesta silencieusement contre le mauvais sort qui semblait s'acharner sur lui. En attendant, le brun s'ennuyait ferme. Comme d'habitude, il devait attendre la fin de la liste dû à son nom de famille en V. Enfin, son nom retentit.

« Thomas Van Der Wiel, 10 avril 1999, demi-pensionnaire ? »

« C'est ça » répondit le brun d'une voix morne.

« Vous avez une quelconque origine allemande ? » demanda le professeur, un tantinet trop curieux.

Thomas grimaça, il avait l'habitude de cette confusion. Cependant, il ne peut s'empêcher de répondre sèchement.

« Non, mon nom est néerlandais. »

Janson plissa les yeux au ton du brun mais ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant simplement de le fusiller du regard.

« Bien, maintenant vous allez descendre avec moi nous allons aller chercher vos livres au CDI. »

Les élèves se levèrent dans un joyeux brouhaha, contents de se dégourdir les jambes et de se raconter leurs vacances. Thomas, encore une fois, resta à l'écart. Durant le temps du trajet, il observa sa classe. Gally, c'était comme cela qu'il voulait qu'on l'appelle avait-il lancé à la cantonade en sortant de la classe, semblait bien s'entendre avec une dénommée Beth ainsi qu'un jeune homme s'appelant Aris, de ce qu'avait compris Thomas.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle, une autre classe attendait, les documentalistes ayant du retard. Thomas décida alors de mieux observer ses nouveaux camarades. L'asiatique et le jeune homme du parc paraissaient en grande discussion avec une fille brune aux yeux bleus dont Thomas ne se souvenait plus du prénom. Cette dernière lui jetait quelques coups d'œil curieux qu'elle pensait discrets mais que le jeune homme n'avait aucun mal à sentir. Soudain, il sentit une main tapoter son épaule. Vivement, il se retourna et s'éloigna d'un pas, faisant face à l'intrus, ou plutôt l'intruse. Une jeune fille blonde se tenait devant lui, toute souriante. Thomas haussa un sourcil en guise de questionnement.

« Dis donc, on t'a jamais vu ici, t'es nouveau ? »

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel et son coin de bouche se releva dans un demi sourire dégoulinant le sarcasme.

« Bien deviné Captain Obvious. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si désagréable, je voulais juste engager la conversation. » se renfrogna la blonde.

« En même temps Sonya, faut avouer que ta question était pas très pertinente » intervint l'asiatique, venant à la rescousse de Thomas.

« Je t'emmerde Minho. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Sonya, moi aussi » rigola l'interpellé puis ce dernier se tourna vers Thomas. « Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle a tendance à s'emballer un peu trop quand un nouveau débarque, tellement c'est rare. D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es venu ici ? »

« Raisons personnelles. » répondit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le surnommé Newt hausser un sourcil. Minho, lui, ne sembla pas se formaliser de sa réponse et l'entraîna vers le groupe avec lequel il parlait quelques instant plus tôt. Minho se chargea des présentations.

« Alors, la fille qui ressemble à une folle avec ses cheveux décoiffés et ses grands yeux bleus, c'est Teresa. L'autre blond avec sa tête de gosse là, c'est Isaac, mais tout le monde l'appelle.. »

« Newt »termina Thomas. « On s'est déjà rencontré, quand je venais d'emménager. »

Le ton froid du brun ne passa pas inaperçu, ni le regard noir que lui lança Newt. Cependant, Minho décida de passer au dessus.

« En tout cas, ce sont ces deux guignols qui me servent de potes ! »

En réponse à sa « présentation », le jeune asiatique récolta deux beaux regards noirs lancés par les concernés. Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de rétorquer quelque chose car Janson les coupa en annonçant que chacun allait pouvoir récupérer leurs livres, tout en respectant l'ordre alphabétique. Thomas pesta intérieurement. Encore une fois, il allait devoir attendre trois heures pour au final récupérer des livres qui seront abîmés car, c'est bien connu, les livre endommagés sont toujours mis à la fin. En attendant son tour, Thomas resta dans le groupe auquel il avait été intégré contre son gré tout en essayant de se faire oublier. Malheureusement pour lui, il semblerait qu'une certaine blonde en avait décider autrement.

« Alors dis nous Thomas, d'où vient ton nom de famille ? » demanda Sonya, curieuse.

« De mon père. Sa famille est néerlandaise. » répondit presque à contre cœur le brun, comme s'il rechignait à vouloir donner des informations sur lui-même.

Ce détail n'échappa pas à Newt qui trouvait le jeune homme de plus en plus exaspérant. A peine arrivé qu'il se permettait déjà de se moquer de Sonya et paraissait n'accorder aucun intérêt à la tentative de communication de Minho. De plus, Teresa commençait à faire les yeux doux au nouveau, ce qui déplaisait fortement à Newt car lui essayait d'attirer son attention depuis un bon bout de temps. Milieu de l'année dernière pour être plus exact. Rien à faire, soit Teresa l'avait remarqué mais ne voulait pas et faisait comme si elle ne remarquait rien, soit elle était vraiment aveugle. Newt optait pour la deuxième proposition, connaissant l'espièglerie de son amie.

Quand Thomas récupéra enfin ses livres, tous remontèrent à la salle de classe pour les dernières indications du professeur et la distribution de leur emploi du temps. Thomas était satisfait. Il ne finissait qu'une seule fois à 18h et les autres jours, il terminait à 16h. Il n'avait donc aucune heure de libre entre deux cours mais des journées chargées. Au moins, il aurait du temps le soir pour se consacrer à ses devoirs et ses révisions. 4h après avoir passé les grilles, Thomas les franchissait de nouveau, mais cette fois dans l'autre sens, pour quitter l'établissement.

La matinée l'avait épuisé. Il prit le bus pour se rendre à l'appartement mais malheureusement se trompa d'arrêt et descendit à celui d'après, sans le vouloir. Insultant mentalement le monde entier, Thomas essaya tant bien que mal de se repérer et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, retrouva enfin le chemin de la maison. Le hasard peut-être, la chance sûrement. Après avoir salué le concierge et gravit les marches jusqu'au 2ème étage, le brun ouvrit la porte et lança un « Je suis rentré » sonore. Chuck sortit la tête de sa chambre et signala sa présence à l'aîné.

« Jambon pâtes ce midi ? » demanda le plus vieux.

L'autre répondit d'un coup de tête affirmatif et alla mettre le couvert. Quand les pâtes furent cuites, ils se mirent à table et se racontèrent leur matinée respective. Enfin surtout le plus jeune qui, d'après ce qu'avait compris Thomas, s'étaient déjà fait des amis, à contrario de celui-ci qui semblait bien décider à ne parler à personne.

Après manger, Thomas décida de visiter le centre ville et demanda à Chuck si ce dernier voulait l'accompagner. Le frisé accepta l'invitation avec enthousiasme, imposant à Thomas de passer à la boulangerie pour le goûter. Une fois dehors, ils reprirent le bus, et cette fois descendirent au bon arrêt. Le centre-ville paraissait animée et la plupart des magasins étaient ouverts, malgré le fait d'être lundi. Directement, Chuck tira Thomas jusqu'à un magasin de jeux vidéos assez imposant, semblant faire le bonheur de toute personne adepte de la nouvelle technologie. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, les deux frères bavèrent sur un bon nombre de jeu, sans pouvoir se décider pour autant. Ils finirent par opter pour « Mortal Kombat X » qui les tentaient depuis l'année dernière.

Voyant l'heure tourner, ils décidèrent de se rendre à la boulangerie comme promis. Chuck choisit un copieux pain aux raisins tandis que Thomas décida de prendre un simple pain au chocolat. Après s'être restaurer, Chuck voulut rentrer. Thomas lui dit de ne pas l'attendre, ayant une dernière chose à faire. Ce dernier avait repéré une librairie non loin qui, d'après son affiche placardée sur la vitrine, semblait chercher quelqu'un pour aider. Le job semblait être payé, ce qui avait motivé Thomas a poussé la porte de la boutique. Un agréable tintement retentit et quelques secondes plus tard, un homme d'âge mûr arriva. Il salua joyeusement Thomas et lui demanda si il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui. Thomas se tortilla, légèrement gêné.

« En fait, je viens pour l'annonce sur la vitrine. » expliqua-t-il.

« Ah, en effet, je viens d'être papa, donc je risque d'être moins présent, et vu que je suis tout seul ici, j'aimerais quand même que quelqu'un soit là quand je ne le suis pas, vous comprenez ? » enchaîna le plus âgé.

« Oh, hum.. Félicitations dans ce cas » bredouilla Thomas avec un léger sourire, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir vis à vis de l'individu si enthousiasme devant lui.

« Avez-vous une quelconque qualification ? »

« Pas vraiment non. Je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup lire et comme je cherche en ce moment même un job pour arrondir les fins de mois de ma famille, cette proposition tombait à pic. »

« Hum, je vois. Pour l'instant, je n'ai eu aucune proposition, mais en même temps, les jeunes de nos jours préfèrent tout ce qui touche au numérique et délaissent souvent les bons vieux livres de papier ! » finit-il en riant. «Votre inexpérience ne posera pas de problème, je ne vous donnerai pas des tâches impossibles. Si à la fin de cette semaine, personne ne s'est proposé, vous êtes embauché... »

« Thomas. Thomas Van Der Wiel monsieur, enchanté » répondit le brun en tendant la main.

« James Prince, moi de même » se présenta-t-il en serrant la main tendu. « Je vais peut-être prendre votre numéro de portable, histoire que je puisse vous contacter si besoin. »

Le brun lui donna son numéro de téléphone tandis que le gérant de la libraire marquait le sien sur un bout de papier. Cela fait, le jeune homme prit congé du plus vieux et rentra chez lui. Après avoir mangé, les deux frères appelèrent leur mère, voulant savoir si son installation s'était bien passée. Carla les rassura et prit de leurs nouvelles. Thomas laissa Chuck seul quelques temps pour qu'il puisse raconter sa journée et quand il eut finit, ce dernier débarqua dans le chambre de Thomas et lui passa l'appareil.

« Alors mon chaton, de nouveaux amis ? » plaisanta Carla.

« Mamaan ! Il y a plus important que se faire des amis dans la vie... Je ne sais pas moi, réussir ses études ! » bougonna Thomas.

Le rire de Carla retentit dans le combiné. Elle le charria encore un peu puis s'enquit de la journée du brun. Il la rassura en affirmant qu'il gérait parfaitement la situation puis, d'un commun accord accompagné de mots tendres, ils raccrochèrent. Thomas, désormais allongé sur son lit, se retourna sur le dos et regarda le plafond. Il poussa un lourd soupir. Même la présence de son frère, ronflant dans la chambre d'à côté, n'enlevait pas le poids de la solitude qui pesait sur les épaules de l'aîné. A ce moment précis, il se sentait seul face à l'immensité du monde.

* * *

Voilà, maintenant je ne sais pas quand le chapitre 2 va arriver, il est en cours d'écriture !

Maintenant, à vos claviers et donnez moi votre avis ! :D


End file.
